Borack
by Hessefan
Summary: Shido lo supo, mucho antes de que ocurriese. No sólo se lo había dicho el mismo Mozart, si no que además lo podía ver en sus ojos grises. Necesitaba idear alguna forma para sublimar el inminente dolor que experimentaría la joven.


**Disclaimer**: GB no me pertenece, todo de sus autores.

* * *

_Remake de un fic viejísimo; uno de los pocos heteros que tengo y es que esta pareja es muy bonita =). Aclaro algo: no está basado en el manga si no en el animé. Traté de dejarlo presentable pero uno no hace milagros, si ven errores garrafales o incongruencias del tamaño de Júpiter me avisan ^^._

_

* * *

_

Shido lo supo; mucho antes de que ocurriese. No sólo se lo había dicho el mismo Mozart, si no que además lo podía ver en sus ojos grises: Su luz se le estaba apagando. Por eso, esa noche, permaneció junto a la mascota para luego abrirle la puerta de la habitación y permitirle así que descansase por última vez en el regazo de su amiga.  
El domador de bestias salió de la enorme mansión y caminó un buen trecho sin tener un destino concreto, necesitaba pensar, idear alguna forma para sublimar el inminente dolor que experimentaría la joven.  
Sus pies lo llevaron hasta Honky Tonk donde decidió tomarse un descanso, bebiendo de paso una taza de café. En el lugar, como siempre, se encontraban los Get Backers y fue tan evidente el agobio que lo colmaba que, a diferencia de otras veces, Ban no lo molestó, siendo Ginji quien investigó curioso y preocupado por su amigo.  
—Mozart está muriendo.  
Decirlo en voz alta logró estremecerlo de pies a cabeza. Fue una forma de hacer más tangible ese irremediable suceso, fue como si al decirlo en voz alta estuviese llamando a la misma muerte.  
—¿Madoka lo sabe? —preguntó Amano con tono entristecido pero con un brillo de empatía en los ojos.  
—No he podido decírselo.  
—No hará falta —analizó—, recuerdo que una vez Ban me estropeó sin querer uno de mis cómics favoritos y aunque no me lo dijo me di cuenta —cerró los ojos y elevó las cejas—; uno que está agotado y que no se consigue.

Comenzó a relatar sin que el otro sujeto le prestase real atención a sus palabras, quizás porque no tenía en lo absoluto nada que ver la vida de un animal con un objeto inanimado.

—El siempre supo lo mucho que adoraba ese cómic, lo bien que lo cuidaba sabiendo lo descuidado que soy con mis cosas, por eso mismo se sintió mal al no poder enmendar su error. Yo lo noté enseguida esa mañana —sonrió Amano—, supe que algo le pasaba, pero no supe qué, aunque se lo pregunté, hasta que llegó esa misma noche con una edición especial del mismo autor. Ya para esas alturas había notado que mi cómic favorito no estaba, sumado al aspecto de Ban esa mañana entendí que había sido él el responsable, por eso cuando llegó le recriminé, le grité y hasta le insulté... sin embargo cuando vi en sus manos ese artbook oficial, sabiendo lo caro y difícil de conseguir que es, comprendiendo que había pasado todo el día buscando una casa que lo tuviese en stock, todo el enojo se esfumó. —De pura felicidad, el emperador relámpago cerró los ojos sonriendo con intensidad ante el recuerdo—Lo abracé fuerte y le besé como nunca antes, no me importó el cómic, ni siquiera el caro regalo de Ban, si no su intención.

Shido suspiró, nada de lo que le había dicho el rubio le servia para algo, sin embargo —como siempre sucedía con Ginji— entre tanta inocencia y palabrería, se escondía una sabiduría inigualable.

—Mozart es irremplazable, como mi cómic... pero puedes alegrar a Madoka de alguna otra forma.  
En ese instante una luz se le prendió a Fuyuki, se puso de pie sin oír las palabras de su amigo y tomándolo por los hombros exclamó:  
—¡Otro perro! —impulsivamente besó la mejilla de Ginji—¡Gracias!

—¡Ey, mono sarnoso, quita tus sucias manos! —Midou, celoso, reclamó lo que creía suyo desde el otro extremo de Honky Tonk.  
Shido enrojeció súbitamente y, sin decir nada, soltó a Amano para alejarse del Café en busca de una mascota perfecta. No sería fácil pues sabía que Mozart era irremplazable, pero intentaría al menos ayudarla a Madoka a sobrellevar la perdida.

…

Ya era de noche cuando Madoka escuchó la puerta de calle abrirse, se encontraba sentada en la sala, tocando el violín. Elevó la cabeza y la guió hasta donde percibió que se encontraba Shido, le llamó la atención que le dejase tanto tiempo sola. No porque ella no pudiese valerse por su cuenta, si no porque era el mismo Fuyuki quien se empecinaba en ayudarla y estar todo el tiempo posible a su lado.  
—Shido...  
—Hola Madoka —descendió la vista al suelo y se quedó bajo el marco de la puerta, incapaz de poder atravesar la misma.  
—¿Dónde has estado?  
—Por ahí... —notó que Mozart se encontraba acostado junto a su dueña, apenas había levantado la peluda cabeza.  
Ya no era como antes, ya no corría a recibirlo, se encontraba demasiado enfermo y muy viejo como para tener esas reacciones, sin embargo Fuyuki sabía lo muy fuerte que había sido el can durante todo ese último tiempo.  
Se disculpó con la niña y se encaminó al baño con el fin de darse una ducha y refrescarse un poco. Se escuchó, por unos cuantos minutos, el suave sonido del violín, hasta que finalmente la melodía se detuvo por completo.  
El domador de bestias terminó su baño y buscó por toda la mansión a Madoka, hasta que la encontró arrodillada en el suelo junto a la mascota.  
Ya no escuchaba el violín pero sí, en cambio, el llanto de la joven.

—Mozart... Mozart —llamaba la niña a su perro que, ya sin vida, permanecía aún descansando a su lado.  
—Madoka —una contagiosa lágrima asomó por los ojos del hombre quien, impotente, se arrodilló junto a los dos.  
—Tú... tú lo sabías; ¿verdad, Shido? —se secó las lagrimas con el revés de la mano.  
—Lo siento —se disculpó en un hilillo de voz, atinó a levantar los brazos para consolar a su amiga pero no se sintió en el derecho. —Lo lamento mucho...

Madoka lo entendió, adivinó lo difícil que había sido para Shido saberlo y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

—Él... ya estaba enfermo... muy enfermo —pronunció Fuyuki recibiendo en el hombro la frente de la joven que con desasosiego se dejó caer. —Desde hace mucho tiempo que Mozart tuvo que haberse ido.  
Era un perro muy viejo, y si antes no había abandonado el mundo había sido por la necesidad de asegurarse de que su dueña estaría bien. Quizás por eso había esperado hasta ese día, para asegurarse que Shido llegaría.  
—Sé... sé que es inevitable que los seres que amemos partan algún día —sollozó ella sin dejar de acariciar el lacio pelaje de Mozart—, mi padre se ha ido... aunque para mí siempre está conmigo.  
—Con Mozart será igual —dijo el domador de bestias tomándola entre sus brazos, intentando no quebrarse del todo, pues entendía que en ese momento era el pilar de ella.  
—Lo sé... pero...  
—Duele —completó Shido, conocedor de ese sentimiento—, duele y va a doler por algún tiempo, pero todo estará bien, lo verás.

Luego de las necesarias palabras que Madoka necesitó oír, Fuyuki se vio obligado a tomar las riendas del asunto; aunque no lo vivió precisamente como una obligación hacerse cargo del "_despido_" de la mascota.  
Con un poco de ayuda por parte de sus animales, en pocos minutos un hoyo lo suficientemente profundo había sido cavado en el suelo del jardín, junto al árbol donde tantas tardes había pasado la joven junto a su perro guía.  
Madoka no dejó de llorar, aunque las lágrimas poco a poco dejaban de tener ese gusto amargo. Se despidió de su perro, aferrando la mano de Shido con fuerza:

—Mozart... has sido el mejor compañero que cualquier ser vivo pueda tener, has sido mi amigo, has estado a mi lado, muchas veces sin que yo realmente lo supiese. Te pido perdón si alguna vez te descuidé, porque sin dudas no lo has merecido. Nunca buscaste mi dolor, ni mi tristeza, ni mi llanto... como muchas veces los humanos, dominados por la envidia, los celos o el poder, lo han hecho. En cambio sí has llenado mis días, logrando mi felicidad, mis sonrisas y mis risas en los momentos más difíciles con tan sólo exigirme que jugase contigo.  
Fuyuki se quedó algo boquiabierto y sorprendido con tan bellas palabras, no porque no lo esperase de Madoka si no porque había expresado en pocas palabras lo mucho que a él le costaba explicar cuando se refería a los animales como los seres más puros, libres del odio que siempre domina a los humanos.  
—¿Listo? —investigó el domador de bestias cuando pudo volver en sí.  
La joven asintió y Shido tomó entre los brazos una vez mas el cuerpo inerte de Mozart depositándolo en el suelo; Madoka se arrodilló y tocó por ultima vez a su mejor amigo, dejando sobre su lomo la manta de lana gris que le había tejido ella misma y con la que solía cubrirlo en noches de invierno; en pocos minutos la tierra lo había cubierto del todo.  
Aquella, era una escena por demás extraña, no sólo los dos jóvenes en plena madrugada y a la luz de la luna se encontraban bajo un frondoso árbol, si no que ciento de animales, de diversas especies, le hacían compañía, en el último adiós a Mozart.  
Pasado unos minutos la muchacha giró el cuerpo y enfrentó a Fuyuki, éste se quedó observándola, extrañado por la repentina reacción, la dama elevó las manos y tocó las mejillas del hombre notándolas húmedas.  
—Está bien llorar —una sonrisa surcó sus labios, la primera desde que la vida había abandonado a su mascota y compañero.  
El domador de bestias nada dijo. Aunque lo intentaba, no era nada fácil engañarla a Madoka cuando de sentimientos humanos se trataban.

…

Muy entrada en la noche Madoka pudo conciliar el sueño, le costó hacerlo sin tenerlo a Mozart en la cama, a su lado. Shido, por su cuenta, no pudo dormir en toda la noche, así que en cuanto el sol apareció salió de la mansión rumbo al departamento de los Get Backers.  
Tocó timbre como un desaforado por maás de quince minutos, hasta que un malhumorado Ban, tapado con unas sábanas amplias de dos plazas le atendió.  
—¿Qué demonios, chico mono? apenas son las seis y cincuenta de la mañana.  
—Lo siento, creí que ya estaría despiertos.  
Mintió, porque supo muy en su interior que ni por trabajo aquellos dos se despertaban antes de las nueve. No obstante la desesperación y el insomnio lo arrastraron hasta allí, además ya había clareado lo suficiente el día.  
Midou, todavía dormido, se hizo a un lado y le dejó pasar al desordenado departamento, caminó hasta la cama desfilando con las sabanas blancas como si de la cola de un vestido de novia se tratase. Al ser un monoambiente, Shido pudo ver a Ginji dormido profundamente, tapado con un cubrecama y entre los brazos una bola de pelo negra.  
—Supongo que vendrás por ese engendro —pronunció el muchacho de ojos azules señalando el cachorro el cual soltó un ladrido al ver el dedo señalándolo.

Intentó, sin éxito, morderlo, en respuesta el telépata sacudió la pequeña cabeza peluda en castigo (aunque más que un castigo fue un llamado a jugar a las mordidas).

—¿Quieres que te muerda yo? Sales perdiendo —se bufó Ban para luego intentar despertar a su compañero—Ginji, Ginji despierta.  
—No Ban, ve tú... yo ya fui ayer.  
—Shido está aquí, quiere el perro —Ban lo sacudió con energía logrando que el cachorro se excitase del todo, comenzó a correr de un lado al otro en la cama para luego morder las orejas de Amano.  
Así se despertó el rubio, entre risas, porque aquellos lengüetazos y mordidas le daban cosquillas, Fuyuki se había sentado en una de las banquetas de la cocina, esperando por el emperador relámpago.  
—¡No! —exclamó Ginji al borde del llanto al ver como Ban le quitaba el animalito para dárselo al domador de bestias.  
—Sí Ginji, estoy cansado de pisar mierda cada vez que voy al baño.  
—Pero si sólo lo tuvimos un día —se quejó frotándose los ojos, aún adormecido.  
—Y fue suficiente, defecó como por un año seguido.  
—¿No puedes dejarlo unos días mas? —investigó Amano sentándose en la cama y mirando a Shido.  
—Mozart murió—pronunció. —Hoy.

Los Get Backers guardaron silencio, el rubio bajó la vista y tomó aire, Ban se rascó el cuello y rompió el pesado silencio ofreciéndole algo de beber al chico mono, pero éste agradeció negándose.

—Gracias, pero volveré a lo de Madoka —con el cachorro en su poderoso brazo (que el animalito no dejaba de morder) acotó—, gracias también por haberlo cuidado.  
—Esta bien, sé que el trato había sido éste —concedió Amano cual niño—, pero ven, déjame despedirme de él.  
Shido se acercó hasta la cama y lo depositó en el regazo de un alegre rubio, quien tomó al pequeño can entre las manos dejando un beso en la frente peluda en señal de saludo.  
—¡Eso es un asco, Ginji! —se horrorizó Ban.  
—Con las cosas que _tú_ debes meterte en la boca… —Shido guió la mirada hacia el chico de mirada oceánica y luego a su amigo—le vienes a recriminar eso al emperador relámpago.  
—Lo que yo me meta en la boca y me deje de meter no es asunto tuyo —se defendió el indefendible telépata cruzándose de brazos.  
—O mejor dicho "lo que hagamos nosotros dos en la cama, no es asunto tuyo" —bromeó Amano entendiendo las sutiles palabras de los otros dos.  
Sin nada más que hacer en ese lugar, Fuyuki tomó de nuevo al cachorro y se lo llevó de la guardería provisoria hasta la mansión de Madoka. Cuando llegó todavía era muy temprano en la mañana, por eso y suponiendo que la joven se encontraba dormida, se acercó con sigilo hasta el cuarto personal de ella.  
Golpeó una vez muy despacio pero no recibió respuesta, esperó un tiempo prudencial y golpeó otra vez, el cachorro en sus brazos, que solía ser muy enérgico, se encontraba calmo y expectante.  
Había considerado la idea de dejarla dormir. Conjeturó que en el caso de haber podido conciliar el sueño si no hasta tarde, lo más probable era que estuviese cansada y mejor sería dejarla en paz; no obstante cuando dio la vuelta para ir en busca de leche para el cachorro escuchó la voz de Madoka:  
—¿Shido? Pasa.  
El joven abrió apenas la puerta y asomó la cabeza.  
—Lo siento. Si estás muy cansada, te dejo dormir.  
—No, está bien —se sentó en la cama acomodando algunos almohadones que colocó tras su espalda—, he dormido lo suficiente —palmeó el colchón indicándole al domador de bestias que se sentase a su lado.

Lo cierto era que no había dormido mucho, frustrada terminó por levantarse de la cama apenas el domador de bestias se hubiese ido; sólo para tomar un poco de jugo, sin embargo, sin Mozart le era algo complicado moverse sola por la enorme mansión a pesar de conocerla a la perfección.

—¿Qué traes? —automáticamente al preguntar eso Madoka escuchó un ladrido.  
—Yo...  
—¿Un... ? —frunció la frente.  
Y ante ese gesto, Shido reculó; quizás había sido muy precipitado de su parte buscar un sustituto de Mozart tan rápido.  
—Sé que Mozart es irremplazable, sé que otro perro no llenará el vacío que dejó, pero éste pequeño —lo dejó caer en la cama—necesita de alguien que lo cuide y lo ame.

El cachorro sin ninguna raza que lo identificase, de pelo negro azabache, patas anchas y cola corta corrió en busca de las orejas de la joven, para mordisquearlas y lamerlas. Madoka rompió en risas y se quitó de encima al pequeñín quien terminó revolcándose en su falda por un buen rato, mientras ella lo acarició reconociendo por primera vez la anatomía.  
Shido se sentó a un lado de la cama para ser parte de ese juego, notó que el cachorro, por el momento, no era el compañero que Madoka precisaba:

—Necesita entrenamiento para ser un verdadero perro guía, como lo era Mozart... pero yo me encargaré de eso.  
—Gracias Shido —sonrió Madoka con una amplia sonrisa.

Sin embargo a pesar de la sonrisa, las lágrimas que de sus ojos brotaban hacían un notable contraste. Fuyuki se percató que eran de alegría, pero no pudo evitar quedarse embelesado con esa imagen.  
La joven tomó una mejilla del muchacho, acariciándola con profundo cariño y agradecimiento; el domador de bestias acercó un poco más al rostro de la dama, como si fuese motivado por ese trato que no solía ser muy habitual. Sí, Madoka necesitaba "_tocar_" para saber, pero en esa ocasión no estaba solo palpando, si no acariciando de una manera que —sentía— le acariciaba hasta el alma.  
Y sucedió, de una manera natural y suave, sin poder definir bien quien de los dos dio el primer paso para que sus labios hiciesen contacto, pero en cuanto Shido quiso reparar en el entorno notó que se encontraba besando con inocencia y ternura los aterciopelados labios de la joven; mientras ella se dejaba abrazar por los fuertes brazos del guardián de su corazón.  
Todo fue mágico hasta que el cachorro —algo molesto por ser ignorado— saltó entre medio de los dos mordiendo la mejilla de Fuyuki. Ambos rompieron a reír por el arrebato del can.

—¿Tiene nombre? —reguntó Madoka con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si nunca se hubiesen besado.  
O mejor dicho, como si se hubiesen besado en otras ocasiones y esa no fuese la primera. Para el domador de bestias no fue tan fácil ya que, aunque reconocía sentir algo por ella, nunca alcanzó a discernir bien que era hasta ese momento.  
—Pues... le había puesto Borack provisoriamente, porque imaginé que tú querrías...  
—¿Borack?  
Shido asintió, se vio en la necesidad de explicarse al pronunciar nombre tan extraño.  
—En nuestra tribu significa "_amigo fuerte y leal_" —quitó al pequeño engendro del demonio de su dedo (de donde se había aferrado con los dientes) y acotó—: y así se llamaba mi mejor amigo. Era un perro también. Falleció cuando yo era niño.  
—Pues bien, así se llamará éste pequeño que no será tan pequeño porque sus patas... —comentó la joven palpándolas—auguran que será un perro de tamaño mediano a grande.  
—Bueno, entonces, Borack... —le habló al cachorro—deja de morderme —solicitó el domador de bestias con calma y seriedad pero arrancándole una sentida carcajada a la chica.  
—Creo que está celoso.  
Y así era, pues cuando Shido dejó la cama de la joven, el pequeño corajudo se acomodó en el pecho de su nueva dueña tranquilizándose del todo. Sólo era eso: quería que Shido se levantase de la cama y los dejase solos. ¡Si tan sólo supiese que, de querer, podría meterlo dentro de una taza y dejarlo a la deriva en una tina llena de agua! Pequeño monstruo, enano de un jardín de enanos.  
Sería difícil —de ahora en más— la convivencia de los tres.  
Mozart ya no estaba, pero su partida había ayudado a las dos únicas personas que lo extrañarían y lo recordarían de por vida a ser sinceros con sus sentimientos. Se fue, cuando supo que su amiga tenía a alguien en quien contar. Se fue sabiendo que Shido estaría junto a ella, toda la vida; ayudándola, protegiéndola y hasta queriéndola de la misma forma que él, como mascota, lo había hecho. Un amor incondicional y ciego.

* * *

**Fin**

_

* * *

Gracias por leer =)._

_En memoria a Borack. A ya más de seis años de tu muerte, te sigo recordando como si fuese ayer._


End file.
